You're Always in my Heart
by La Rata
Summary: What if George Foyet had kidnapped Jack after killing Haley? This story is dedicated to National Missing Children's Day. Remember to pray for these missing children today.


Your Always in my Heart

**Written for National Missing Children's Day**

* * *

Part I -

(Author Notes: This is taken from Hotch's point of view.)

My heart clinched as I stood there in house that up to few hours held my wife and son. With shaking hands I slowly picked up a framed photograph that contained a family picture of Jack, Haley and me.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway. "There is no sign of Jack. It looks like Foyet took him."

"But why?" asked Emily as she entered into the kitchen, "Why would Foyet take Jack?"

Reid came running into the kitchen almost tripping over his long legs. "We need to find Foyet because he is the link to finding out where Jack is.

* * *

Part II -

(Hours: 10 since abduction)

I sat at my desk. The had been no sightings of neither Foyet or Jack.

"They found Foyet," Rossi said very quietly.

I jumped up not caring that I knocked my chair over. "I am going in there and talk to him," I snarled as I stood up.

"No," said Rossi said very sternly. "Foyet feeds off of fear and if..."

"He is the only on that knows where Jack is..." I snarled.

"...and if you go in there you will never know what happened to Jack," said Rossi in a tone that left no room for arguments. He softly said, "If and only if you can control yourself then you can watch the interview."

* * *

Part III -

(Hours: 10.5 since abduction)

Reid was sitting in front of Foyet reading a crime novel called, "The Surgeon" by Tess Gerritsen.

"Ssssooooo," drawled Foyet. "Your not going to talk to me?"

Reid simply continued to read his book as he said, "I find that Tess Gerritsen is a better unsub then you are."

A look of pure rage filled Foyet's face.

"What is he doing," Hotch whispered in fear as he listened to what Reid had just said.

"The profile points out that Foyet feeds off of fear. Reid is showing that he is not afraid of him,' said Rossi.

Foyet was staring at Reid as Reid continued to read through his book. A sly smile crossed his face as he realized that he was going to make this sassy agent end the interview shaking in his shoes.

"Wow!" breathed Reid as he paused in his reading. "That was amazing! I was not expecting that!"

"So Agent Reid, why are you not scared of me?"

"You're not even worth my time," answered Reid turning to the next page in the book.

"Have you not seen my work?" pestered Foyet, hoping to stir some fear in this agent.

"What work? The ancient Egyptians could commit be better crimes then you. Your just a puny little rat."

Rage filled Foyet's face. "You saw what happened to Agent Hotch's wife and child..."

"And what," laughed Reid, "nothing about what you did is courageous. Al you did is prove that you are weak. Couldn't go after someone your own size so you have to go after innocent children and mothers."

"I could just do what I did to Hotch's family."

"Don't have a family," responded Reid leaning back into his chair.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Agent Hotchner's son, Jack?"

"Not especially," said Reid.

"How about how I tell you how a chopped his body up into little pieces that threw them to the ocean," taunted Foyet.

"I don't believe that you did that." said Reid.

"Really now," laughed Foyet. He paused as he said, "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"I don't think so," Reid said as he secretly slipped a syringe into his messenger bag.

"You know what I had the best time of my life taking the kid. I just took him and sold to another friend," he laughed.

"And this friend has a name?" asked Reid.

"Jake," grinned Foyet. He began to ramble.

Reid stood up as he piled up his books and grabbed up his messenger book.

"That was quite an amazing confession that you managed to weasel out of him," said Hotch.

"You have no idea," thought Reid to himself, "although I need to modify that truth solution. It needs to work faster."

* * *

Part IV -

It has been fifty years since I last saw Jack. Following up on Foyet's confession we found Jake. Jake would not tell us what had happened to Jack. In the end the police had to let him go since there was not proof of what he had done.

* * *

Part V -

(This is taken from Reid's point of view.)

It has been sixteen years since Hotch passed away. Even though he had died I still kept looking for Jack.

After we put Foyet in jail the entire team kept looking for Jack. After spending one whole month looking for Jack the director of the FBI told us that we would either go back to work or get fired.

After a couple years, Erin died by the hands of a man that was classified as the Replicator. Her death was probably took Rossi as the hardest since he and she had been dating for about a year before her death.

The next member of our team to die was Morgan. He died pushing me out of the way of a ticking bomb. Emily moved on to England where she died after catching pneumonia. Hotch was next. He died when a fault bake system in a economical car gave out. Penelope died after her heart gave out in her sleep.

JJ retired shortly after Garcia died. I know that if she were here she would have told me not to blame myself for what happened to her but in truth I do. I blame myself for not seeing what kind of man that Will was like. Will, after getting abducted a tortured for several days mentally snapped. He killed both his son, Henry and JJ.

Rossi decided that after JJ died that it was time for him to leave the team. At least that was the plan. I ended up getting myself kidnapped and strapped to a chair. In front of me was a gun that would go off as soon as the door was opened.

Rossi was the one that figured out was happening. He managed to find me before the rest of the new team. Unfortunately, one of the team members opened the door. Rossi died instantly.

I kept working even after Rossi died. But most of time was spent looking for Jack. I guess I never realized how many John Does there were out there.

Many a weekend I spend driving all over the USA looking in morgues to see if I could find Jack. I guess the I always knew that he would turn up dead. I just wanted to bury him next to his father and mother.

I was turning ninety and even though I had been retired for over ten years I still did the occasional random profiling job. It was this year that the my truth solution was patented.

I was sitting next to my fireplace with a fire burning and re-reading Homer's book The Odyssey. Cassia, my black and white striped kitten lazily purred next to the fire place.

My cell phone began to buzz.

"Hello," came a strange male voice, "It this Doctor Spencer Reid?"

"Yes," I said.

"We found the body remains of Jack in Black Lake...

* * *

~~~ Reid voice fades out: "It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But is is never gone." ~ Rose Kennedy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Today is National Missing Children Day. Please remember to pray for them this day.**


End file.
